After Time
by bethecrayon
Summary: Short looks into the lives of some of the characters post-war. A/N: If you don't particularly remember following this story, that would be because it was originally just a short one about George. I've decided to make it a collection of short tales about various post-war character's lives, so I've changed a bit around.
1. Part one- Hey Fred

Every year on the anniversary of his death, George went with the rest of the family to visit Fred's grave. Everyone brought flowers, said a few words and, once they were all done, returned home. What no one knew was that late on the night if their birthday, George visited again by himself. He alway brought a letter which he read out loud and then laid by Fred's grave. This year was no exception, as George settled down by Fred's headstone and began to read.

* * *

Hey Fred,

How've you been? Good as all of us I hope. Fred II and James are off to their fourth year and near inseparable. In fact, I got a letter from McGonagall saying that they were pulling off twice as many pranks as last year and getting caught half as much. I honestly believe they may've found our old map. Either way, they certainly have mischief managed.

Mum's as good as ever too. She loves all her grandkids just as much as she does us, though during holiday we all drive her bonkers. Dad takes care of that though. Their marriage is as strong as it always was, that's for sure.

Not everything is the same, though. Percy's become a lot more relaxed. He actually comes by every once in a while and helps out at the store. Bill and Charlie came by a while ago to buy something for Hugo and Ron and Hermione then came by to return it. They're all doing quite well too, you know. All your nieces and nephews got a little bit of our troublemaking streak, but they're good kids. Smart, too.

The store's doing great too, in case you were worried. Not quite the same as when you were there, but still great... I guess nothing's really the same as when you were here. We all really miss you. I really miss you. Life isn't quite the same without my twin.

I hope you're doing well, where ever it is you are. I miss you, Freddie.

Love, as always,  
George

* * *

George resealed the letter and laid in gently on Fred's grave. A small tear fell from his face as he stood up and turned to go.


	2. Part Two- Going Out?

Victorie Weasley thought she heard a noise near the door of the Burrow, and she was right.

"Teddy Lupin, where do you think you're going?"  
"Out," Teddy said slipping his wand into his pocket by light of the moon.  
"Really? I thought you were opening the door just for fun. So, where are we going?" Victoire made a graceful move to grab her coat but Teddy, being two years older and nearly a foot taller slid in between her and the coat rack.  
"We? Who said anything about we?" Teddy replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"I did," Victorie's face looked even more determined than it did before. "I'm going with you."  
"What makes you think that? Maybe I'm going out on a date! "  
"Are you, Teddy?" Victoire attempted to hide the disappointment in her voice to no avail. She had no right to be mad- Teddy was allowed to like anyone he wished, but ever since they were young, Victorie had always hoped he would some day fancy her.  
"No... But I could be!" Teddy replied indignantly, shaking his head. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he didn't enjoy Victorie looking so upset, even if she was really holding him up at the moment.  
"Okay, then I'll go and it'll be a date." Victoire slipped around Teddy as if he never could've stopped her in the first place and grabbed her coat.  
"Victoire," Teddy grabbed her wrist as she made for the door, "this isn't really a date kind of place. I'm... I'm going to see my parents."  
"Oh..." The spring fell out of Victoire's step as she turned to face Teddy. Suddenly, she embraced him. "You shouldn't be alone right now. I'll go with you."  
"I... Thanks."  
"Don't even worry about it."  
"And Victoire?"  
"Yeah?" Teddy grabbed Victoire's hand and led her out the door.  
"Next time we go out you can cash the rain check on that date."  
"I just might hold you up on that one, Teddy," Victoire giggled.


End file.
